A Scandalous Spanking
by QuillVA
Summary: Charlie is teaching Quinn B613 Protocol one lesson at a time. Warning, contains spanking in later chapters and was written after a few glasses of wine and a scandal binge.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't mind being stalked, but it's getting cold out here", Charlie said, tossing Quinn a jacket he'd found in the car.

"I, I just…I was looking for", she sputtered, at a loss for excuses. Charlie grabbed the girl by the collar, roughly shoving her against a wall and kissing her. Quinn melted into the embrace.

"Is that what you were looking for?" Charlie whispered. Just as quickly, he spun her around, slamming her face into the wall in front of him, "Or was it something more like this?"

Lifting the girl's skirt, he pulled his hand back and swatted her hard. Quinn moaned and pulled her hips forward to avoid the blow.

"Charlie, that hurt", she whimpered, jutting her bottom back out without thinking.

"Nuh uh", he murmured in her ear, turning her to face him "That wasn't for pleasure. You want pleasure, you just tell me."

He let go of his grip and walked away without glancing back.

"You wanna hang out tomorrow night, give me a call."


	2. Chapter 2

"I love it when you go all, Girl with the Dragon Tattoo", Charlie said, leaning in to kiss Quinn after her tech speak seduction act, "But you can't play this round. Sorry babe."

Quinn pouted silently for a moment, then kicked her feet underneath the covers.

"What is this?" Charlie asked, an amused look painted on his face.

"It's not fair!" Quinn mumbled, banging her head on the dresser behind her. She controlled her voice carefully, knowing Charlie's temper. After living with him for three weeks, she'd quickly discovered that his penchant for corporal punishment covered more than foreplay.

"I know. It sucks. But babe, it's only temporary. Soon, command will see you as an asset and he'll use you. Stop worrying."

"One of us needs to", she mumbled under her breath as he left the room. Out of his sights, she kicked the blankets off of her legs in a tantrum and laid back.

"What was that you said?" Charlie asked gently, appearing in the bedroom with a wooden spoon in his hand. Quinn sat up and swallowed hard.

"Charlie…", she coaxed.

"One of us needs to?"

"Babe. I didn't think you could hear me."

"Doesn't change what you said, sweet pea", he slammed the spoon against his hand. Quinn jumped and scooted closer to the headboard. Dammit, why could she never just keep her mouth shut? Charlie's punishment spankings were the worst. Apparently B613 had some super disciplinary program, you know, the one that came _before_ they stuck you in a hole and killed your loved ones, and it involved a lot of hand to hind action. Charlie had been a trainer for years. He sat on the edge of the bed and gestured for her.

"Baby, no."

"Quinn. Sweetheart. You know that if I have to come and get you, you won't sit for a week, so why don't we just make it easy. Get over my lap and take your punishment like a good girl"

Quinn made her way over to his lap reluctantly.

"That's a good girl, Robin", Charlie took his time pulling down first the girl's pajama pants and then her underwear. Might as well enjoy a thing before you destroy it. After a moment rubbing her bottom tenderly, he brought down the heavy spoon with as crash.

"Shit", Quinn whimpered. Charlie brought the spoon down again and again, eliciting moans and whimpers from his girlfriend before he started lecturing her.

Smack smack smack smack smack

"Now, what exactly are we learning here Robin?"

"Sss. Ow. Don't talk back", Quinn whimpered.

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"Don't talk back to who?"

Smack smack smack

"Oww. Babe! Don't- ow! To people who are stronger than you. Don't talk back to people who are stronger than you."

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"Exactly. And why is that important in our business?"

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"They could- ahoow- kill me"

Smack smack

"After they what?"

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"Ssss. After they- owww. I'm soorry! Oww"

Smack smack smack smack smack

"After they- what?"

"T- torture meeee"

Smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack smack

"Exactly. And we don't want that to happen again for something as small as an attitude, do we?"

Smack smack smack

"Noooooooooooooo siiiiir"

Charlie gave her a few more well placed swats and threw the spoon to the side. Quinn's cries quieted to sniffles while he rubbed her back and bottom.

"Honestly, kid. Are you trying to get one of these every day?"

"No", she said grumpily. Her body jerked as Charlie laid down another swat with his hand. "Owww. I meant, no sir. No sir. I'm not."

"Good, because I would much rather squeeze these cheeks than smack them", he showed her the truth by pinching a sore mound of flesh. Quinn jerked away, but turned her body towards him quickly, "There's my girl"

"I'm sorry", she said unapologetically, grabbing a piece of his shirt in her hand. He looked down at her hungrily.

"I guess Rowan can wait for a few hours", he said smiling.

"Hours?"

"Hours. And hours and hours and hours and…"


End file.
